Solitude
by Magic Studios
Summary: Después de todo, ni siquiera el tiempo curó sus heridas...


**Disclaimer:** K-Project y sus personajes pertenecen a GoHands, yo sólo los uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias:** **SPOILER** del último capítulo, situado años después de la batalla entre Suoh y Reisi. **Shonen Ai** (sino te gusta, no leas)

Sin más que decir, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.

**Solitude**

El destino era cruel... ¿O tal vez era justicia?

¿Lo merecían...? Jamás llegaría a una conclusión. Tal vez hicieron cosas terribles, tales como enemistarse, ser némesis y, por tanto, no saber cómo vivir si uno de ellos faltaba alguna vez.

Era terrible dormir y soñar cómo su arma terminaba de desmembrar el hilo que sostenía esa frágil salud, esa vida que tanto atesoraba. ¿Así era como quiso protegerle? ¿En qué momento la lógica dejó de existir en sus acciones? ¿Cuándo lo dio todo por perdido, dejando de luchar por él, por su vida?

Era terrible despertar de ese sueño en el que aún seguía vivo y se aferraba a las sábanas de seda en un intento de encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para un nuevo día de trabajo, uno cotidiano, tan tedioso y longevo como parecía querer ser su fatídica vida.

Era terrible ir a trabajar y pensar en que _él_ jamás habría querido encarcelarse en una oficina como hizo con su vida. Siempre fue tan libre...

Era terrible recordarle y saber que esos tiempos jamás volverían, aquellos de estudiantes, aquellos donde carecía de importancia la responsabilidad de ser un rey, de ser alguien si quiera.

Era terrible su sueño y desvelo, su trabajo y tiempo libre. La soledad de cada golpe del segundero en el reloj era fría y marcaba su día a día tan vacío, tan carente de ganas de vivirlos...

Y aun así, seguía inmerso en esa muerte lenta y dolorosa, punzante por los recuerdos. El sabor amargo se fue convirtiendo en agridulce con cada día, cada mes... Cada año.

Terminó ebrio de sus memorias, adicto a ese espejismo que fumaba en cada espejo o cristal al que se asomara a ver un cielo tan radiante que lastimaba la nublada mirada que observaba.

Y a pesar de haber pasado tanto desde aquella desgracia el dolor no había disminuido ni un ápice. Quien dijo que el tiempo sanaba heridas era un completo mentiroso, o un ignorante del verdadero dolor.

Maldecía al tiempo por ser tan cruel y ahogarle entre minutos que desearía no pasar sin arrepentirse de su decisión, como quien deja escapar las últimas burbujas antes de ahogarse, como quien aprieta con decisión el gatillo en su sien o la navaja en sus muñecas.

Maldecía al espacio por arrebatarle la única razón de tan arduo trabajo en su ordenada y pulcra vida. Era cruel separarles para no verse jamás, sin poder dedicarse algunas palabras más que quedaron en el tintero... Sin poder tocar los extremos de los cigarrillos nunca más.

No pensó en el suicidio. Su responsabilidad como rey no era la de dejarse llevar por las emociones o situación sentimental.

Nadie le consolaba pues así lo deseó. Prefería encerrarse en su habitación a fumar frente a la luna como quien brinda por la paz de alguien más.

Se consumía cual llama a la deriva entre las ráfagas que otorgaba la vida. Temblaba por unos momentos mas seguía erguido con su porte sereno y elegante. Como si nunca hubiese sucedido la tragedia, como si su corazón se hubiese hundido en un constante bajo cero.

¿Por cuánto duraría esa agonía de seguir vivo, de seguir siendo el rey azul...?

El cigarrillo que se consumía aquella última noche no era en su cuarto, ni siquiera en el edificio del que rara vez salía.

Esta vez estaba fuera y hacía frío, mucho frío...

Su cálido aliento se mezclaba con el humo de la embriagante nicotina para ascender juntos al cielo hasta desaparecer.

Los ojos azules no miraban el espectáculo que mostraba la bóveda celeste en todo su esplendor, ni mucho menos.

Observaba al suelo. Al simple lugar que tenía frente a sus pies. ¿Por qué estaba en un lugar tan solitario? ¿Por qué parecía tan distante?

Daba una sensación etérea, como si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fuera a desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

Reisi conocía el punto exacto donde su vida y sus esfuerzos dejaron de tener sentido. Memoraba el acto más duro que realizó, su mente recreaba todas y cada uno de los sucesos mientras la ceniza era víctima de la gravedad, quedando esparcida irremediablemente frente a sus pies. Incluso era capaz de predecir cuántos días habían pasado desde el momento en que el filo de su espada acabó con los latidos que daban cuerda a su perseverancia, a sus ganas de continuar adelante.

El cigarrillo se consumió entre escenas que paseaban por esos párpados cerrados. Para cuando los abrió las nubes amenazaban sobre su cabeza. Dejó la colilla en el suelo y pisó la misma, alzando la mirada a ese firmamento tan absurdamente lejano el cual tenía asumido que jamás alcanzaría.

Y como si el cielo deseara darle una caricia, una muestra de apoyo y comprensión, la nívea mejilla fue obsequiada con un copo de nieve, el cual se derritió surcando la suave piel hasta llegar al mentón. Una pequeña sonrisa cargada de nostalgia cruzó los finos labios que antes sostenían en anaranjado filtro.

Comenzó a nevar... ¿Era ese el consuelo del cielo? O, tal vez... Allí arriba, más lejos de lo que sus ojos pudieran mostrarle, la soledad de Suoh helara hasta sus lágrimas pese a su fuego interior.

El pensamiento se lo llevó una brisa helada de madrugada junto a parte de su abrigo, el cual se deslizó por sus hombros.

Y el rey azul no pudo hacer más que unirse al llanto tras sentir el frío tacto del aire al sentir las antiguas cálidas manos que tantas veces le abrazaron, a solas, en el secreto que tan solo conocían sus labios...


End file.
